


It's a party, after all

by Ryu_Morte



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gift Fic, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Morte/pseuds/Ryu_Morte
Summary: You go to a party with a few friends, a certain couple disappears, smutty shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a lovely anonymous commentor on my other Bromas fic, and I don't really write this sort of thing (hell I don't even READ reader insert fics) but it seemed like fun and I hope it turned out well! Critique is always welcome! I just wrote this, and it's 1am, i haven't edited it yet so please let me know if you notice a mistake or think I should make any changes!

The music is loud and bass-heavy, you don't know the song but it's nice, thrumming pleasantly through your body, and you feel yourself swaying with the beat. You've only had a few drinks, just enough to make everything pleasantly warm, but you're starting to feel lonely. Most of the friends you came to the party with have already left, and who knows what Brandon and Thomas have gotten up to. You decide to go looking for a bathroom to wash your face, but can't seem to remember where one is, there're at least three in the large house. "Stupid rich people." you mutter to yourself, trudging up the spiraling staircase in search of a bathroom. People are everywhere, most of them drunk, and you have to shove your way past a couple getting hot and heavy the middle of the hallway. 

Finally you stumble into a washroom. Someone is snoring in the tub but you don't need privacy too badly, yet. When you turn the tap it creaks, and cold water pours out. You sigh with relief as you rinse your face, checking the large mirror to make sure none of the rowdy dancers spilled their drink on your dress. It's a soft, loose thing, comfortable and cute, and you smile at seeing it unblemished. You run a hand through your hair and decide to look for Thomas. 

The door closest to the bathroom is open and when you glance inside, you see a few more passed-out people that had too much to drink. You shake your head softly and close the door so no one bothers them. The next door is closed. You knock but no one answers. You shrug, about to move on when a sound catches your attention from the other side. You bite your lip, leaning against the door to make sure you heard correctly. The noise sounds again. That was definitely a moan. You decide to quietly crack open the door, then you hear a voice, beathless and rough with passion; "Yes! Right there, Brandon! Harder!" 

Your face heats instantly. There's no mistaking that voice; it could only belong to Thomas. He moans again, loudly, and you let out a squeak before you can slap a hand over your mouth to catch it. 

For a moment there's unbearable silence, the music from downstairs can be felt through the floor but doesn't reach your ears over the pounding of your heart. You're about to walk away when Brandon pulls open the door, in all his naked glory, quickly tugging you inside and locking it behind him. 

"I thought you locked it earlier!" Thomas yelps, a blanket just barely covering his hips. 

"Oops, must've been distracted." Brandon doesn't sound even slightly apologetic, and wears the smuggest grin you've ever seen. You suspect he never gave a damn about getting caught. 

"So," he all but purrs, turning to you. "What do we do with you? You've seen too much." 

Thomas grins. "We can't let her live, obviously." he gives you a dark look, but it only lasts a second before the three of you break down into laughter. 

"Don't worry, guys," you assure between giggles, looking anywhere other than Brandon's shamelessly nude form. "I'll just go, you can go back to doing whatever - or whoever." You give Thomas a wink and his cheeks burn scarlet. 

You can't see the look that Brandon gives Thomas then but it has Thomas grinning and nodding. You give him a confused look. He only crooks a finger, suggesting you go over to him. 

Brandon leans down to whisper in your ear, voice low and sultry. You can smell the sweet fruit of the spiked punch on his tongue but, like you, neither of them seem drunk. "You could always join us." 

Your face burns and you bite your lip. They're both very attractive and funny and you have had a bit of a dry spell. 

They wait patiently for an answer and you nod, enthusiastically. "Do you guys have condoms?" you ask shyly. They both grin cheekily. Thomas, ever the responsible sweetheart, holds up a small box. 

You stride up to Thomas, snatching the box out of his hand, and he pulls you down onto the bed for a deep kiss. 

And he is good. Has you gasping when he nips your bottom lip, wrapping an arm around your waist to bring you close, and suddenly, you feel far too overdressed. He pulls back slightly, toying with the hem of your dress, quirking a brow in question. "Yes." you straddle him eagerly, raising your arms over your head for him to pull the garment free. The bed dips when Brandon kneels on the bed behind you. Your breath catches in your throat when his hands slide up your thighs, moaning softly, as his lips trail up your shoulder to your neck. His hands linger on your thighs, rubbing them softly, while Thomas explores your chest, kneading, peppering you with wet kisses on every inch of skin he can reach. Your right hand goes to his hair, tugging lightly and he gives an appreciative hum; your left hand explores Brandon behind you, finding it's way to his cock, you begin to stroke him, earning a deep groan that sends a thrill through you. In turn, he begins to rub your clit in little circles. Thomas makes his way down your stomach, kissing and nipping lightly along your hips and thighs before his mouth joins Brandon's hand between your thighs. He looks up for permission, smirking when when you whimper a "please", and licks alongside Brandon's fingers. You can feel them smile against your skin at the soft keen that slips past your lips. You grow wet with need under their actions, your hand stuttering around Brandon's cock. Your nails scratch Thomas's scalp lightly when his tongue dips inside and he moans against you. You swear breathlessly, dragging him up for a messy kiss, and grab a condom packet from the box. While you rip that open with your teeth, Thomas kisses Brandon hard over your shoulder. You slide the condom over Thomas' cock and Brandon swallows his groan. You rise on your knees in Thomas's lap, guiding him into you. He massages your hips as you slowly sink down onto him, sighing softly.  
Brandon hums appreciatively at the sight, stroking himself, while he rubs your breasts and kisses your cheek. All the while whispering praise into your ear. 

You and Thomas take a moment to get a rhythm going, steadily picking up speed. You let out soft moans with every thrust of his hips and he grunts in pleasure when your nails dig into his shoulder for balance. 

You can feel Brandon smirk against your neck. "Wanna try something?" he asks you both. You nod eagerly and Thomas grins. 

"I'm game." he agrees, breathlessly. 

You think you may do anything they ask you to if they ask it in that low, sultry tone. 

"Lie down?" Brandon prompts. You rush to do as he says, sucking in a breath when Thomas slips out of you. 

Brandon lifts up your hips and puts a pillow beneath them. They don't make you wait long before Thomas settles between your legs, kissing you deeply as he eases back into you. Your eyes widen a little when Brandon settles behind Thomas, but you can't deny the excitement it ignites. He grabs lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers thoroughly, you can feel Thomas twitch when the hand disappears between them. Brandon's other hand tangles into Thomas' hair, tugging to expose his neck, and he ravishes the man's throat with his tongue and teeth. Thomas groans deeply, thrusting into you a little more roughly, and your back arches, nails digging into his thighs. 

Brandon pulls his hand away, slicking himself up before, pushing into Thomas. You struggle to keep looking at his face while Brandon slowly fucks into him, the pace is messy at first, but they get the hang of thrusting in rhythm, quickly. 

It's Thomas who finishes first, burrying a whimper into your shoulder, he tries to hold back but the combined sensation is too much. Brandon follows with a grunt. They quickly pull away, Thomas gripping your thighs and delving back between them with his tongue, eager to pleasure you. Brandon sits behind you, propping you up for a kiss. Your legs tremble and you grip Thomas's hair a little roughly when you come, but he doesn't complain, just licks his lips with a grin. 

After a moment, you come down from the high of orgasm and the three of you dissolve into breathless giggles. It's you who speaks first. 

"That was-" you laugh. "Wow." 

"Yeah," Thomas agrees. 

"We may want to clean up before someone asks why the door's locked though." Brandon pets your hair, dragging Thomas in for another deep kiss before you all scramble to find your clothes. 

Brandon's mom picks you all up that night. The cheeky smile on her face says she knows exactly what happened but she doesn't say anything. Not yet, at least. 

You can't help but wonder if this is a regular thing for them. If might be for you now, as well.


End file.
